fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
Groovy Girls: Signature Collection
This is a Groovy Girls spin-off and was made in 2012 List of Characters Dorothea-Shake A Tailfeather Blair-In The Mood Sleepover Mania Carly-Somewhere Over the Rainbow Sleepover Mania Dru-I Love the Nightlife Carina-Let's Twist Again Giggle and Shout Alida-Mickey Giggle and Shout Ronni-We Got the Beat Bretta-Make a New Friend Every Day (from My Little Pony) Blonde Isadora (not to be confused with the brunette)-Get This Party Started Katrien-Anniversary Waltz Nissa-Waltz of the Flowers Best Friends Maeve-Unforgettable Roxy-You Shook Me All Night Long Zander-Boss of Me Rhonda-I'm So Excited Cute Outfits You Go Girl Cicely-These Boots Are Made for Walking Born to Shred Carissa-Old Time Rock and Roll Slumbermania Daphne-Dream a Little Dream Cargo Largo Roxette-Take Me to the River Equine Devine Yvette-Little Patch of Heaven Dressy Dress Janisse-Sweet Caroline Stylin' School Sesilia-School's Out for Summer Summertastic Style Inga-Summer Nights Fun Fall Fashion Troop Dinah-Great Big Moose Brownie Bonanza Kiri-Hands Are Strong Girl Scout Glitz Roxi-The Monkey and the Engineer (a traditional folk song written and composed by Jesse Fuller, covered by the Grateful Dead band in 1981) Jaunty Jeans Nadia-TTYLXOX Vogue Velvet Jayna-My Heart Belongs to Daddy Beauty Sleep Izzie-All I Have to Do is Dream Glamtastic Glitz Irina-Putting on the Ritz Neon and On Rayannah-Get Ready for This Sailoretta Splendor Myla-Annie's Song Sailoriffic Star Angelique-Anchors Away Stylin' in the Rain Chelsi-Wake Me Up When September Ends Styled to the Maxi Breanna-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Cosmpolitan Couture Talli-Funkytown Red She Said Nina-Hot Stuff Pink and Partylicious Iku-Ice Cream and Cake Ever After Princess Bayani-In My Life Spring Fling Brenna-Summer from Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Super Starlet Andie-Twist and Shout Fruity Fashionista Brooklyn-Pocket Full of Sunshine Daydream Doctor Petula-Bad Case of Loving You, Physical and Good Loving Snugglerific Inez-Dream a Little Dream Purplerific Dela-The Rainbow Connection Socceriffic Isadora-Rock and Roll Part 2 Ponchorific Panache Irina-Umbrella Chilltastic Tamae-Let It Go from Frozen Boogie Down Pilar-Papa Oom Mow Mow Yogalicious Seanna-Physical Bailey in Blissful Bubbles Bathtub-Splish Splash Maren and Marissa in Wheelin' in Style-The car rolls around to I Can't Drive 55 and Lowrider. Make a Splash Analise-Splish Splash and Hot Hot Hot Stellar by Starlight Fleur-I Love the Nightlife Splashy Starlet Franci-California Sun Awesome Artist Tamsen-Different Strokes Rockin Fashion Fenia-We Rock from Camp Rock Class Pizzazz Thora-ABC by the Jackson 5 Cheetah Chick Leticia-The Sweet Escape Glamorific Gown Vanessa-Get Down Tonight Lavish Leopard Jordan-Walk Like an Egyptian Fancy Fur Josie-Something to Dance For Cosmic Cowgirl Jacinda-Rawhide Fabulous and Flouncy Sage-Brighter Than the Sun Rock the Boat Celeste-The song of the same name Swanky Tanks Sidra, Siri, Sesilia and Karly-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Sassy Frass Frock Nicole-Sassafrass Tea (from Zoey 101) Winter Wonder Wear Savanna-Winter Wonderland On Your Toes Selia-From a Distance Supasuede Nanette-Superbass Toasty Chapeaus Gwen, O'Ryan, and Yvette-Baby It's Cold Outside Hoodwink Pink Jada-Best of Both Worlds Juicy Jammies (but wearing the Sweet Siesta slippers) Kelsey-You Light Up My Life Jeanology Reese-Unwritten Miss Fancy Pants Oki-I'm Fabulous (from Phineas and Ferb) Later, Gator Phoebe-The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls Raving Rock Star Darci-Girlfriend and We're Not Gonna Take It Glamour and Grace Ayanna-Permanent Midnite from Zoey 101 Rainy Rave Shayla-Singin' in the Rain Totally Awesome Kenna (wearing Flaunt Your Feet sandals)-Catch a Wave Bathing Beauty Kassi-Surfin' Bird Tutus and Twirls Anya-Music Box Dancer Poochie Mama Britta-Yakety Yak T's Please Solana, Kayla and Sarita-We Got the Beat Hula-La Siri-Cierre Bob Esponja (the ukulele song played over the Spongebob credits) Boarding Call Kinzey-Snoopy Versus Red Baron Double-Duty Dressing Sidra-Respect Out on the Town Natalya-Blue Moon Camilla and Cadence in the Pinktastic Retro Roller-The car plays "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" from Teen Beach Movie as the girls drive around in it. Miss Mod Tomiko-San Francisco Drowsy Dreams Linae-If You Can Dream (Pop Dreamers) Rah Rah Palooza Bindi-We're Not Gonna Take It Vinylicious Solana-Gloria Estefan's Conga Island Exotique Lourdes-Soak Up The Sun Raelyn and Roxette in the Whatever Floats Your Boat-Hooked on a Feeling plays as the boat rolls around. Uber Duber Denim Larissa-Live While We're Young Debut Dazzle Tegan-Broadway Baby Beachwear Beau Monde Kassidy-Surfing Safari Snorkel Scene Taryn-Chasing The Sun It's My Party Trini-The song of the same name Darling Denim Suki-Call It Whatever Puffalicious Coat Lycia-Winter Wonderland Stripe Spectacular Nora-Lips are Movin' Cold Snap Raelyn-Frozen Heart (from Frozen) Shangri-La Shut-Eye Danika-3am by Meghan Trainor "Hi" Fashion Robyn-Hello by Dragonette Pattern Pizzazz Rachel-What a Girl Wants Varsity Vogue Reagan-Be True To Your School Daisy Craze Renee-Flower by Cody Simpson Category:Series Category:2012 Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Toys Category:Everyday Category:Candidates for deletion